


Mizumono

by jenistark



Category: Hannibal (TV), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Hannibal is X-Men, M/M, Spoilers, X-Men is Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenistark/pseuds/jenistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They know," Charles whispers into the phone. He thinks he hears Erik breathe before the call disconnects.</i>
</p><p>In the final showdown, Charles wants to surprise Erik. Erik wants to surprise Charles.</p><p>--<i>Hannibal!AU</i> where Charles Xavier is an unofficial government agent with the uncanny ability to get inside a killer's mind and understand them completely and Erik Lehnsherr is a cultured killer who just thinks he's doing what's best for everybody. (...Wait a minute.)</p><p>(Literally all the spoilers for the last five minutes of the season two finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizumono

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me having to deal with all the angst that is Days of Future Past and the Hannibal finale in one weekend. I'm so sorry.

_"They know," Charles whispers into the phone. He thinks he hears Erik breathe before the call disconnects._

  
\--

  
Charles steps out of the cab and into the freezing rain. He stares at Erik's home, ready to deal with Hank's anger at Erik's sudden and unexpected departure. He's conflicted as to whether or not the reaction will please him, imagining the different phrases Hank might yell. But it will be okay. Everyone will be okay. A smile almost touches his lips.

He hears Moira's thoughts before he sees her. 

Lost in the rain. 

Broken glass hidden by the fractals of water. 

He cries out the pain she can't express due to the blood in her lungs and the fractures in her ribs. 

He doesn't remember running over to her, only knows that she's been coughing up enough blood to puddle in her ears, to pool in her hair. He's aware he's making a 911 call. 

"Hank's inside," she whispers through the gargling of her blood. Dread floods his insides. Of course he is. He's supposed to be. "Go." 

Charles stumbles into the house. He's reaching out, trying to hear a voice, any voice, mental or verbal. He's aware he's shaking. He knows he won't be able to hear Erik. Erik learned a long time ago how to block him out, to build his walls.

Silence from the kitchen. He stares at the doorway, waiting for something. Blood seeping out from the pantry door. He steps into the kitchen, reaches out for the doorknob, noting in his subconscious that he can't hear any thoughts behind it.

He sees her in his periphery and time stands still. 

She's struggling to breathe evenly. To stay calm. She's shutting him out as best she can.

But he can _feel_ her. 

He turns, only takes in blonde hair and glistening eyes in his shock.

"...Raven?"

No. No, Erik killed her. He did what he had to do and he killed her. For the good of the mutant race. That's what he said. That's what he _said_.

Raven lets out a sob, looking broken and frail. "I'm sorry. Charles, I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." 

_Home._ He thinks desperately to a deaf mind. _You could have come home._ He shudders out an exhale and says instead, "Where is he?"

She opens her mind to him for a brief moment. He sees a flash of her perspective and feels a prickling down his spine as he realizes. He lets out a broken sound. 

"You were supposed to leave." 

He turns around and Erik is, by body language, stoic and statuesque. But his eyes are red and full of a betrayal that rips Charles deep in his trembling chest. 

"We couldn't leave without you, old friend."

Erik caresses his fingers gently across Charles' cheekbone and there's a part, a brittle, brittle piece, of Charles that blooms with so much _hope_. That forgets the blood and the wreckage and the _lies_ and pretends for a sweet moment. It's going to be all right. His heart swells with it. 

Erik's eyelids flutter and Charles sees the tears spill before he feels the jagged metal tear through his stomach. 

He lets out a ragged cry, not even bothering to break eye contact to look at the floating piece of metal still carving through his stomach. Erik stares back until he can't anymore, pulling Charles toward him in a warm embrace. Charles shakes, hearing his blood splash on the floor, feeling it seep into his shoes. 

"We should've left together, you and me," Erik whispers into his ear. Charles whimpers as he clutches onto Erik for support. "That was how it was supposed to be, Charles. But you didn't want that, did you?" Charles sobs, buries his face in Erik's shoulder. "I abandoned you. So you abandoned me." Erik grabs Charles' wrists, pulls his still clutching hands from his body and lets him fall in the growing puddle of his blood. 

"I let you inside my head. Let you see everything I had. I gave you everything!" Erik's voice was shaking now. "We wanted the same thing." He looks over at Raven, white as a sheet.

"Did we?" Charles groans, holding his bleeding stomach. 

"You betrayed me, Charles. Led me to believe you did- you did want the same thing."

"I wanted _you_ ," Charles moans brokenly, quietly. Erik stares at him, eyes wide. And Charles almost dares to hope again. But Erik sets his jaw, the jagged metal of Charles' dagger swirling into a gentle, flowing liquid in his palm.

"I forgive you for your lies, Charles. I do." His gaze steadies as he watches Charles' pain give way to confusion for a brief moment. "If you'll forgive me for mine." And Charles feels a cold fear grip at his heart because he _knows_. 

"D-don't," he whispers shakily. "Erik, pl-please." 

"Come, Raven," Erik says calmly, holding out a hand. Raven's eyes are innocent, too innocent. Charles can see she's detached herself from the situation entirely. He wonders how much Erik has broken her. He can barely feel his own pain, fear coursing through the blood he has left.

"N-no, Erik. Don't-" 

Raven takes slow steps towards Erik, reaches out for his hand. And Erik takes it, pulling her close, turning her towards Charles. His hand hovers over her neck, the liquid metal draping around it like a necklace. 

Charles looks into Raven's distant gaze and panics, tears caught in his throat. "N-no, no no no, Erik-!"

Erik locks eyes with Charles as the metal solidifies itself into a sharp blade and he pulls it back and across, splitting Raven's throat with a spray of blood. Charles cries out shaking sobs as the blood showers his body, trying to reach for her as Erik drops her. 

Erik leans down to Charles, grabs his hair and pulls him back. His face is eerily calm. "Go ahead, Charles. Stop me. Erase my mind. Make me forget." And Charles just breathes harshly through Raven's blood and his tears because he knows he _can't_ ; he's too broken and the damage is already done. Erik kisses his forehead, comes back with Raven's blood on his lips. 

Charles falls back against the bloody floor as Erik releases him, walking out of the room. He crawls to Raven, tries to stop the hemorrhaging blood. Her face is streaked with blood, her hair stained red.

 _"You're not...scared of me?"_

Sobs wrack through his body. Blood paints his face as he struggles to hold himself up. As his vision begins to fade, Raven stills under his hand, skin rippling to reveal her true form. 

Outside, in the rain, Erik cleanses himself of the blood of his loved ones.

And _breathes_.


End file.
